


Almost

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief almost 'ship moment at the end of a shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

With her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling she looked more alive than she had in weeks.

The view from the mountain top was beautiful; unfortunately it has taken all of their brief shore leave to climb to the top. He was loathe to remind her of this especially when it happened to be one of the rare occasions when she let her hair down.

"Voyager to Janeway"

It seemed however that Tuvok was willing to.

"Janeway here"

"Captain, Lieutenant Torres informs me that the warp core has been repaired."

"Thank you Tuvok. Chakotay and I will be back shortly. Janeway out." With that she turned to look at him. "Oh I'm sorry Chakotay. I never meant for the climb to take this long. Next time I promise we'll do what you want first. All right?"

"It's alright Kathryn" he grinned "seeing you happy more than makes up for it."

With this she blushed and he couldn't resist adding "Beside I got a better view following you up the mountain than I would have in the temple."

"Well I'm glad you appreciate the view." She replied softly.

Chakotay was shocked. She hadn't flirted back in a while. The smile on her face vanished as she noticed his reaction. Quickly he forced himself to relax and replied. "It's not the only view I appreciate." With a quick glance he made it obvious what else he appreciated. His smile grew when he saw her turn bright red and he decided to chance his luck by stepping closer to her. As he did so she looked up and met his gaze. The mixture of emotions in those steel blue eyes amazed him. Hope. Fear. Love.

Seizing the opportunity he stepped even closer. She trembled. He reached out, cupped her cheek and pulled her closer. Eyes still connected, he leaned in to brush her lips with his,

"Voyager to Janeway"

They sprang apart.

"Janeway here." her voice was huskier than normal and shook slightly. Tuvok however didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't call her on it. "All other crew members have returned to the ship. May I remind you that we must leave shortly if we are to make our rendezvous with the Trevali?"

"Yes of course. Two to beam up."

The last thing he saw before he dematerialised was the look of disappointment on her face.


End file.
